Raul Menendez
thumb|Raul Menendez nach seiner Flucht aus dem Gefängnis.Raul Menendez ist ein Charakter aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II und einer der Antagonisten des gesamten Spielverlaufs. Desweiteren ist er der Anführer einer Terrororganisation namens Cordis Die. Desweiteren wird er in einer Mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops III unter anderem von Zeyad Khalil erwähnt. Familie Über Menendez' Familie ist nicht sonderlich viel bekannt. Klar ist jedoch, dass Menendez' Vater Jose Luiz Menedez war. Desweiteren hatte er eine Schwester namens Josefina Menendez. Frühe Jahre Raul Menendez wird am 5. September 1963 in Nicaragua geboren. Ein Jahr nachdem seine Familie den Großteil ihres Hab und Guts verloren hatte, wurde seine Schwester Josefina bei einem Feuer fast getötet. Glücklicherweise überlebte sie zwar, aber erlitt schwere Verbrennungen. Menendez dachte, sie wäre tot, also wollte er Suicid begehen, indem er versuchte, sich mit ihrem Kettenanhänger die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Josefina konnte ihn, indem sie aufwachte, davon überzeugen, am Leben zu bleiben. Später kam heraus, dass der amerikanische Besitzer das Lagerhaus, indem das Unglück passierte, selbst anzündete, um von der Versicherung Geld zu bekommen. Ab diesen Zeitpunkt hasst Menendez Amerika und will fortan nurnoch eines: Rache. Das Menendez-Kartell Er und sein Vater Jose Luiz Menendez verkauften Drogen, um schnelles Geld zu machen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Raul aber noch ein Jugendlicher. Während sie die Drogen verkauften, wurden sie immer mächtiger und reicher und waren allmählich unter dem Titel "Legenden von Managua" bekannt. Ihr Einfluss und ihre Macht war so groß, dass sie selbst in der kriminiellen Unterwelt einen gut-angesehenen Status hatten. Später wurde die CIA entsandt, um Raul's Vater zu töten. Raul sah, wie sein Vater von den Amerikanern hingerichtet wurde, und floh in einem Pick-Up-Truck. Angola - 1986 thumb|Raul wird von Cpt. Alex Mason angeschossenAngetrieben durch seinen abgundtiefen Hass gegenüber den Vereinigten Staaten, begann Menendez, 1986 Waffen nach Afghanistan zu schicken, um dort seine eigene Privatarmee aufzubauen. Am 2. Juli 1986 war Raul Menendez in Angola, um die MPLA zu unterstützen. Genau zu dieser Zeit, als Alex Mason und Jason Hudson ebenfalls in Angola waren, um einen von Menendez Gefangenen zu befreien, den ehemaligen SOG-Sergeant Frank Woods, welcher lange Zeit für tot geglaubt wurde. Als Mason die Hutte betrat, indem sich Menendez befand, bedrohte er Raul. Infolgedessen stürmten weitere Männer von Menendez herein. Während einer der Soldaten in's Radio sprach, kämpften Mason und Menendez und eine Granate. In der Hitze des Gefechts schoss Mason eine Kugel in Raul's rechte Gesichtshälfte und zerstörte ihm ein Auge und lies ihn in der Hütte zurück, welche paar Augenblicke nach Mason's Flucht explodierte. Nicaragua - 1986 Wir schreiben den 25. September 1986, für Raul Menendez wird dies wohl einer der schwärzesten Tage in seinem Leben sein. Gegen Ende des Schlachtverlaufs in Nicaragua wird seine Schwester Josefina von Frank Woods versehentlich mit einer Granate getötet. Zuvor jedoch wurde er von verbündeten Truppen der CIA betäubt und gefesselt. Manuel Noriega, ein vermeintlich verbündeter Mann der CIA, befreite Raul und dieser suchte seine Schwester, bis er kurz vor ihrem Zimmer auf Mason und Woods trifft. Letzterer wollte rachebedingt Raul töten, was aber fehlschlug. Nachdem Raul kurz vor der Explosion in das Zimmer seiner Schwester gesprungen ist, wurde er zum zweiten Mal für tot erklärt. Panama - 1989 Drei Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Nicaragua ging es für die US-amerikanischen SEALs am 20. Dezember 1989 nach Panama. Ein kleiner Trupp bestehend aus Woods, Mason und Hudson (über Funk) wurden abgeordert, Manuel Noriega, ein jetziger Verbündeter von Raul Menendez gefangen zu nehmen. Im Laufe der Feuergefechte und der Gefangennahme von Noriega durch die SEALs wird Jason Hudson unbemerkt von Menendez (oder seinen Leuten) gefangen genommen - genau wie Alex Mason. Menendez lies Hudson fesseln und Mason einn Sack über das Gesicht stülpen. Indem er Hudson dazu zwang, Woods zu überzeugen, dass Mason, welcher immernoch den Sack über das Gesicht trägt, in "Wirklichkeit" Menendez alias Ziel 'Nexus' sei, erschießt Woods seinen alten Freund von einem Hausdach aus, in der Hoffnung, Raul getötet zu haben. Erst als dieser seinem Opfer den Sack abnimmt, erkennt er Menendez' und Noriegas Täuschung und wird promt von Menendez gefangen genommen. In einem kleinen Raum stellt er dann Hudson, gefesselt an einem Stuhl, vor der Entscheidung, David Mason, Woods oder sich selbst töten zu lassen - andernfalls sterben alle. Anschließend quält Menendez Hudson und durchtrennt wenige Augenblicke danach Hudson's Kehle mit dem Kettenanhänger seiner Schwester. Call of Duty: Black Ops III In der Mission Auf & Ab wird er zu Beginn von Zeyad Khalil erwähnt, welcher in sogar ein bisschen zu verehren scheint, währendessen das Winslow-Abkommen hingegen weniger erfreut über diesen Namen zu scheinen scheint. Von Jacob Hendricks wird er als "selbstherrlicher Heuchler, welcher dachte, er könne die Welt verbessern, in dem er alles zerstört" bezeichnet. Khalil erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass die Nationen des Winslow-Abkommens ein Drohnenabwehr-Bündnis, welches seit Menendez' Drohnenangriffen im Jahre 2025 eingerichtet wurde. Und da dieses Bündnis, alle militärischen, zivilen und industriellen Ziele schützt, können sich die Soldaten länger im Kampf gegen das NRC halten. Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Kommandant